This invention relates to a thermosetting resin composition containing vinyl ester resins having terminal unsaturation, a vinyl aromatic monomer, and a dicyclopentadiene alkenoate concentrate and laminates prepared from them. More specifically, the invention relates to compositions containing vinyl ester resins produced by reacting a polyepoxide resin with an ethylenically unsaturated monocarboxylic acid in about equivalent amounts. These vinyl ester resins are blended with vinyl aromatic monomers and a dicyclopentadiene acrylate concentrate to produce a thermosetting resin composition or blend.
Vinyl ester resins having terminal unsaturation defined above, are commercially available and well known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,367,992; 3,564,074 and 3,594,247.
The above patents indicate a wide variety of unsaturated monomers that can be used to cure the above vinyl ester resins.